Listen to Your Heart Tootie
by Linkmaste
Summary: Song fic. TxT. Sweet ending. R&R and the song is Listen to your Heart. I dont own FOP


Listen to Your Heart Tootie.

By:Linkmaste

Authors Note: This is a song fic with Timmy and Tootie. Sorry if it doesn't make sense to you guys but I think its really beautiful the way I have written it. The song is Listen to your Heart. I was going to do Danny Phantom but I think I have written enough stories about him. Please R&R and enjoy the romance!

Timmy Turner walked into Tootie's room with concern on her face. He faced a beautiful 15 year old girl with long black raven hair who was smiling.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

Timmy looked at her dark blue eyes. Gosh did they look stunning. He saw that her attire changed from when they first met. Instead of the school girlish black and white dress it was a simple black shirt and tight black jeans. Her face looked young and innocent. Her teeth were all straight and white. It has been like that since her braces were taken off.

_I get annotation form the look in your eyes yea_

"Tootie I don't understand why you have to leave," Timmy started but Tootie sighed.

You've built a love but that love falls apart 

"I'm a freak Timmy you know what you saw that day" Tootie felt tears threating to slip but she kept them in. She zipped her backpack shut.

_Little piece of feather turns into dark._

"Tootie" Timmy began but he didn't know what to say next. He thought about that day when he found out Tootie's secret.

Tootie sighed and started to let her memories fill her mind as she remembed that day. She sat down and was burning a hole through the floor.

Listen to your heart when he calls your name Listen to your heart when there nothing else you can do 

Timmy was running down a ally looking for Tootie. She was going to tell him something before she looked like she was hurt and ran towards this ally way.

"Tootie?" Timmy called. His brown shirt and baggy jeans swayed in the wind. He found that the wind was growing stronger by the second and kept a hand on his pink hat that he still wore.

Timmy gasped what he saw when he turned around a corner. There was a girl falling from the sky with huge black wings. They were torn though and bleeding badly. The girl looked awfully like…

I don't know where your going and I don't know why 

"Tootie!" Timmy screamed. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Tootie an angel? He didn't notice the demon that was beating her up that decided to leave. The demon had done its job now it was time for it to leave.

Timmy knew then that he loved her. Why else could he be thinking about this much? Why was he going to ask her to be her girlfriend? He saw so surprised on how beautiful she had grown to. Her body was turning into young women's and her personality had changed too. More Vicky but less mean. It sounded more…independent.

But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye Sometimes you wonder if this fight worthwhile 

Timmy crashed beside the weak body of Tootie. She had a huge gash on her stomach. Blood leaked from her head, which covered a lot of her black messy hair. She smiled and coughed.

"I guess you know my secret" Tootie coughed more blood. Timmy nodded with tears sparkling in his eyes.

"Timmy I'm sorry you have to see me like this. A fallen angel gave me this curse and now I protect- well protected this city from demons. That happened about a year ago. Now I'm here spilling my secret to you. I guess I still love you.

"Tootie I wanted to tell you that I love you as well. I loved you for awhile but I have been so blind to see it. I'm sorry." Tootie smiled but fell unconscious. Timmy called Cosmo and Wanda his fairy godparents.

"Please help her make her feel better," Timmy cried. Wanda smiled warmly while Cosmo grinned.

"So you do love her," He said slyly. Timmy nodded and Cosmo cried in triumph. Wanda shook her head and told Cosmo to focus.

"Yes now I wish Tootie was feeling better and she didn't have any cuts, bruises or broken bones"

The pink and green haired fairies wands glowed and Tootie's injuries became less and less worse.

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide yea_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

Feel I've been longing to your dreams 

Finally Tootie woke up and stared at Timmy quizzly. Did he make me feel better? What does he think of me? I have to leave this place. If Timmy found out then soon the whole town will. I heard that Amity Park is used to these kind of things I should go there. Tootie agreed to go to Amity Park, She spreaded her large feathered black wings and flew to her house to pack.

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do I don't know where your going and I don't know why 

_But listen to you heart before you tell him goodbye_

Back to the present day Timmy was standing infront of Tootie as tears slipped out of his eyes.

"Please don't go" he whispered. He embraced her body and she accepted. She even leaned on him and hugged him back. They looked at each other. They knew that they loved each other they knew it but should they? It would lead them into hardships and many great big things would happen.

And there were voices that want to be heard 

_So much to mention but you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic the beauty that's ben_

_When love was wilder_

Then the wind 

Timmy leaned closer to Tootie. Tootie wanted to move but she couldn't something was holding her in place. She felt a sensation on her back. Before she knew it tears poured her eyes but Timmy pressed his lips on Tooties. Tootie felt her wings ripping out of her back and tearing her clothes. But it was nice she though, thousands of black feathers were swrilling around her room with them kissing. It was one of the most magical scenes she ever been in.

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you Listen to your heart when there's nothing else you can do 

_I don't know where you going I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

When their kiss ended Timmy smiled and whispered,

"Please don't go" Tootie smiled. She made her final descision.

Listen to your heart I don't know where your going and I don't know why But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye. 

"I wouldn't dream of it" She pulled Timmy into a tight embrace and said in her mind.

Listening to your heart is one of the best things I have ever done.

The End.


End file.
